Kevin Randleman vs. Stanislav Nedkov
The fight was a lackluster split decision victory for the undefeated Stanislav Nedkov. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Randleman had zero head movement. Neither did Nedkov. Four thirty-five. There's some from Nedkov. Four fifteen. Randleman is leaning forward too much, in fact. Four minutes. Randleman missed a foot sweep and they clinched. Nedkov kneed the thigh. Randleman got a body lock trip to half-guard with three thirty. Three fifteen. Three minutes. I wouldn't oppose the referee standing this up. Nedkov regained guard. Two thirty-five. 'Push the head away and punch!' The referee wanted action. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Stand it up. The referee did with one forty-one. Good job. One thirty-five. Nedkov pressed forward missing an overhand right. One fifteen. Nedkov stuffed a double and kneed the body. Another. Another. One minute. Randleman defended a throw and another. He turtled up. Nedkov landed three rights in under. Randleman turned the corner for a double to guard. He defended a guillotine. Thirty-five left now. Randleman landed four slow body shots. Fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. Randleman landed a good left jab, it didn't have ANYTHING behidn it really. Nedkov got a trip to half-guard. He landed six or seven body shots. He landed a right. Four thirty-five. The referee turned them away from the ropes. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Nedkov landed three or four good hammerfists. He's being miles more active than Randleman in the first. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Randleman reversed on top to the butterflies nicely. Three minutes left. Randleman passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. They scrambled with Randleman constantly on top and Nedkov pulled guard. The referee stood them up. Two fifteen. The ref was doing something with a mouthpiece and a pair of fight trunks. I dunno what's going on. They have scissors. Randleman shrugged in the corner, frustrated. He looked impatient and eager to get back in there. Nedkov was changing trunks. Oh the trunks tore badly when Nedkov got that trip takedown early. Randleman yelled something at the ref, or Nedkov. They continued. Two fifteen. They clinched, Nedkov kneed the body, not much behind it. Two minutes. Randleman defended a trip and got one himself on top to the butterflies. One thirty-five. Randleman landed a body shot. One fifteen. One minute. The referee wanted action. Nedkov scrambled an got a double to half-guard. Thirty-five. They were almost through the ropes. The ref did nothing. Nedkov landed a pair of body shots. Fifteen. Nedkov had side control and the crucifix simultaneously lightning-fast. Randleman turtled up. The second round ended. The third round began. They circled. Nedkov seemed to be stalking now. He landed a body shot. They clinched, Nedkov kneed the body. He got a telegraphed trip to guard. Four thirty-five. Nedkov landed a right. He landed a pair of lefts and a right, another left, another. A barrage of really hard rights and lefts. Three hard lefts. Four fifteen. The referee turned them away from the ropes. Nedkov landed a pair of hard rights. A hammerfist. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. The action is slowing. Again. Three fifteen. Three minutes. The referee stood them up, they were both slow to stand. The referee had to almost physically force them to. He gave Nedkov a yellow card. He gave Randleman a yellow card. They continued. Two thirty-five left. Two fifteen. Randleman missed an inside leg kick. Two minutes. One thirty-five. The referee paused the fight and gave Nedkov a red card. And Randleman. They continued. One fifteen. Nedkov stuffed a double to the clinch. One minute. Nedkov kneed the body. Thirty-five. The referee broke them up. Fifteen. Randleman landed a jab and another. The third round ended. It's still going. They clinched. Nedkov kneed the thigh twice. He got a trip to half-guard. The video ends there. Or at least my seventy-two minutes of video are up for today. Anyways, Nedkov wins a split decision.